Myrkr
}} |città = Hyllyard City |affiliazione = *Impero Galattico *Pirati *Impero Vong *Alleanza Galattica }} Myrkr era un pianeta boscoso che si trovava abbastanza vicino ai grandi centri abitati della galassia. Era il pianeta natale dei misteriosi Neti, finchè questi non si stabilirono in una colonia su Ryyk qualche tempo prima del 4000 BBY, apparentemente abbandonando Myrkr. Storia Il pianeta venne scoperto tra il 20.000 BBY e il 15.000 BBY, tra il Periodo del Grande Manifesto e la colonizzazione dei Settori Finali. Nel 3963 BBY Myrkr fu luogo di combattimenti durante le Guerre Mandaloriane. Venne colonizzato dagli esseri umani circa nel 300 BBY. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, molti pirati, criminali e cacciatori di taglie si nascosero su Myrkr perché gli Ysalamiri venivano evitati dagli Jedi ed era un posto perfetto per una base di operazioni illecite dato che l'alto contenuto di metallo della flora disturbava i sensori e le comunicazioni. Nonostante la sua posizione relativamente centralizzata, Myrkr venne generalmente ignorato dalla società galattica durante il periodo della Repubblica Galattica e dell'Impero Galattico. La guardiana di holocron Nomi Sunrider era nota per provenire proprio da Myrkr. su Myrkr]] Solo su questo pianeta si potevano trovare gli Ysalamiri, creature capaci di creare bolle che respingevano la Forza. Questa capacità si era evoluta per proteggerli dai Vornskr, animali noti per cacciare esclusivamente rilevando la Forza. Gli ysalamiri vivevano sugli alberi olbio. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica il Consorzio Zann si stabilì sul pianeta. Il Consorzio forse riuscì ad addestrare i vornskr e a costruire delle gabbie per gli ysalamiri per le loro unità mobili di difesa. Nel 9 ABY Myrkr era situato tra il territorio imperiale e quello della Nuova Repubblica. Durante quel periodo l'organizzazione di Talon Karrde vi aveva stabilito una base per le proprie operazioni. Nelle prime fasi della campagna del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn le forze imperiali visitarono spesso il pianeta, al fine di garantirsi una continua fornitura di ysalamiri. .]] Gli Yuuzhan Vong conquistarono il pianeta e utilizzarono i Vornskr nativi per creare i Voxyn, clonati sulla nave-mondo Baanu Rass nel Sistema Myrkr. Una squadra d'assalto Jedi s'infiltrò in questa nave-mondo per uccidere la regina voxyn. Durante questa missione Anakin Solo rimase ucciso. Dopo la missione la Baanu Rass andò distrutta, e la nave-mondo Domain Lah prese il posto di quest'ultima nell'orbita sopra Myrkr. Durante la Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica, Jacen Solo portò Tahiri Veila nel sistema al fine di utilizzare le sue abilità nel flow-walking per rivisitare la missione su Myrkr. Anche se le intenzioni di Jacen erano nobili, in realtà voleva manipolarla in modo che sarebbe diventata sempre più fedele a lui e a lui solo. I due riguardarono gli ultimi momenti della missione e Tahiri fu in grado di dare ad Anakin un ultimo bacio prima che lui soccombesse alle sue ferite. I due erano così assuefatti dall'abilità di Tahiri che rivisitarono la scena altre cinque volte, e alla fine Jacen riuscì a piegarla completamente al suo volere. Comparse *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Admiral's List: Remember Serroco! Edition'' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1 *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3 *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' }} Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti atmosfera tipo 1 Categoria:Pianeti boscosi Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Interno Categoria:Spazioporti Categoria:Pianeti Yuuzahn Vong Categoria:Ombraporti